Genesis
by ArcherofDarkness and Callie
Summary: Morning sickness, unexplainable cramping, frequent dizziness… is Kel ready for motherhood. One Shot. Dedicated to Erkith, who encouraged me to write Tamora Pierce. WrittenPosted by Callie.
1. Chapter 1

**Genesis**

**Summary**- Morning sickness, unexplainable cramping, frequent dizziness… is Kel ready for motherhood.

**Rating**- PG

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognize belongs to Tamora Pierce.

**Authors Note**: This one shot is the first Tamora Pierce fanfic that I have written, and even though this is really bad I've never read the books. That doesn't stop my interest in her work though. This story is dedicated to Erkith, who encouraged me to write this.

Genesis 

The white walls of the infirmary seemed to close in around her and Neal's attentive face, which she turned to for assurance, began to blur around the edges. Another wave of nausea hit her, and before she could stop it Kel felt the bile rise in the back of her throat, which she barely managed to deposit over the side of the cot. She had had similar symptoms such as this for a couple of days now, and having no idea what caused it had called on the healer's abilities.

Wiping her mouth she rolled her eyes in disgust, she didn't like this feeling of weakness and she really didn't like the smirk that had imprinted itself onto Neal's face. "So what's wrong with me, can I get back to training without fear of losing my breakfast on someone?"

"I'm sorry to say my dear, but you won't be fit for any type of training for a while."

"And why is this?" Kel shot her friend an evil glare, just daring him to say what was on his mind.

"Hey, don't blame me this is your fault." He winced when she hit him disapprovingly on the arm, but his devious smile didn't falter. "Keladry, you have gotten yourself... pregnant."

He was joking… wasn't he? Kel stared up at the green mage inquiringly, he was smiling but there was not any hint of a lie in his eyes. "Tell me you're joking. Neal," She looked at him with a note of pleading in her eyes, "tell me you're joking?"

At her pleas his smile fell replaced by true concern. "I thought you knew, I at least thought you had guessed. Come on Kel; morning sickness, unexplainable cramping, frequent dizziness… you don't need to be a mage healer to figure it out."

"Dom."

The name fell from her lips a whisper but Neal understood the inference behind it. "Were there any other?"

The truth was there were no others; there was only, ever Dom. It hadn't been planned or anything, it had just happened all of a sudden. There had never been a thought to what might happen afterwards, the only thought she had had at the time was to get him in bed. But this… this couldn't be happening.

"I'll kill him if you want me to." Neal's sharp green eyes and tight jaw told her he was serious. "I've stood back till now because I thought… I thought you'd be good for each other. I now see that I might have been wrong."

Kel was hardly listening, she still couldn't believe what he was telling her, but she grasped the essentials. "No, no. If anyone kills him it will be me."

"Kel, this baby doesn't have to change things. Is it so bad that you're pregnant, I mean haven't you ever dreamed of being a mother?"

The word rang through her mind and something finally clicked; she was pregnant and she was going to be a mother. Motherhood was a concept she had thought about often, having children- a family- it was like a dream come true, but she had never thought it would happen so soon. What if she wasn't ready? What if…

"Are you _sure_ about this?" She didn't want to go about scaring people if he wasn't absolutely certain.

As if in an answer Neal clasped her belly with a protective hand, she looked up in his eyes and knew that this was her best friend, and he would never had told her if he was not one-hundred-percent positive. "As we speak, a child grows in your womb."

Kel nodded her thanks and left, a little sad to part from Neal's caring hand.

(Break)

The night air that comforted Kel was only bitter sweet, for a duty lay ahead of her that sent tremors up her spine. Calling to one of her sparrows she drew reassurance from its weight as it landed gracefully on her outstretched hand. "To Dom."

It gave a cry of understanding before flying off. Kel made her way over to a stone bench in the middle of a garden, and sat down; all she could do was wait. She didn't have to wait long though for soon she heard footsteps heading her way, and fast. Dom skidded into view, noticed Kel and ran to her side skidding to a halt, panting out of breath.

"Is everything okay? I saw your sparrow and she lead me here." He looked her up and down anticipating her to keel over at any second.

"I'm fine, really I'm okay." To prove it she stood up and planted a kiss on his lips, cutting short all further protests. "We need to talk."

She motioned for him to take a set, he did, and now she was the one standing to look him over. This was Dom, her Dom; strong- kind- brave- handsome Dom. His blue eyes were waiting patiently for her to say what she had to say, and in those eyes she felt like she was the only one who was important. He would follow her to the ends of time, or so she thought, but what if this… this baby changed things. No, she couldn't think about that.

"Dom," Her voice was shaking unmistakably, and sensing her uneasiness he took her hand to lend comfort. "I- I'm pregnant."

A shadow of disbelief crept onto his face, but then seeing her serious expression the shadow turned to distrust. His mouth opened but no words came out, and then he finally let out a choked up, "Whose is it?"

"Yours, stupid." She could feel tears threatening to fall, and she didn't know why. "Was there ever a doubt?"

"Mine? My child." He stood up his expression mixed with confusion and happiness. He wanted to take her in his arms and shout to the heavens, but there were so many questions to ask. "How'd this happen?"

Kel hit him hard, "You were there you should know."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, I know. It's crazy, but it happened." She instantly regretted hitting him as he rubbed the tender spot, his eyes full of remorse. Suddenly she felt the urge to kiss it and make it all better, but she held back and watched him- a child sucking on his thumb.

"How'd you find out?"

"Your cousin told me just a while ago."

As she said this he froze and looked at her with wide eyes, "He's gonna kill me."

"He threatened, but I think you're safe," She couldn't help but laugh at this, "for now."

His arms wrapped about her and pulled her close to his warmth. He smelled good, she noted as she delved her nose into his neck, a light smile blessed her features; she was happy here, just like this. If she was so happy, why was she suddenly crying?

"I'm so scared."

Dom pushed her back and noted the tears, which flowed freely from her sad hazel eyes. This was one of the only times he had seen her cry, for his Lady Knight thought tears to be a sign of weakness. It took a lot of strength to trust him with this confession, and he knew that Kel was anything but weak. Leaning forward he kissed each eyelid tenderly, ignoring the salty tears that pressed against his lips.

"What are you scared of? You can tell me, I'm here for you." He whispered the words against her lips, pecking her softly.

"What if- what if I can't do this? What if I fail as a mother? I'm not ready for this kind of responsibility. I-I cant…" She broke down, her body raking with sobs. "What if I can't love?"

"Darlin' if any one can love it's you. You're a bundle full of love." His efforts wore rewarded with a smile so he pushed on, never letting her go. "And what's this about responsibility, you Lady Knight commander, shirking from responsibilities. You can do this, I know it."

Kel felt herself standing taller, lifted up by Dom's assurances. Sniffling, she stared up into those beautiful blue eyes and asked, "How? How can you be so sure?"

"Because-" His voice dropped into a whisper and he brushed back a strand of lose hair which had blown into her face, "Because when I look into your eyes I can see a shinning future, and know that there is nothing you can't do. Besides I'll be there to catch you if you start to fall."

He dipped her back and kissed her deep and passionately; Kel found herself falling- falling into his love.

- end-

Author's Note: Please review I'm always open for criticism, and- like I said- I've never actually read the book. So if you have to flame, be nice. If anyone at all likes this idea, I might turn it into a longer story.


	2. My Plan

To all whom reviewed,

Hello there. I have gotten many positive reviews for this fic and I have decided, hopefully to the delight of many, to continue. There is a problem though, for as you know I haven't read the books and I don't want to make a complete mess of things. So I have decided to read some of the books that involve Kel and Dom, and only after I have read said books will I write more. So please be patient with me, and please read when I finally fulfill this promise. Thank you so very much,

Callie


End file.
